


Как по минному полю

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: «Я тебе никогда не проиграю, даже если...»





	Как по минному полю

Когда Кагеяму приглашают в сборную, Хината просто смотрит на него и молчит. На самом деле ему хочется закричать: «А как же я?» — неизвестно к кому при этом обращаясь: то ли к конверту, который он сжимает в побелевших пальцах, то ли к самому Кагеяме. 

Хината искренне улыбается и поздравляет Кагеяму, хлопает его по плечу и суёт в руки телефон — пусть поделится радостной новостью с родителями. Слушая голос Кагеямы, приглушённо доносящийся из комнаты, Хината облокачивается о стену и съезжает по ней вниз. Сидит на полу, закрыв глаза и слушает, слушает, слушает... голос Кагеямы.

Хината на самом деле рад за него, вот только странное ощущение в груди всё равно никуда не уходит. Давит. Душит. Заставляет снова и снова задаваться вопросом: «А как же я?

Мы же всегда были вместе».

Но время течет, а Кагеяма так и не пропадает из жизни Хинаты: не предлагает расстаться, съехать или что-нибудь в этом роде. Он не меняется — всё такой же грубый, прямолинейный и помешанный на волейболе, которого в их жизни теперь становится катастрофически много.

Хината рад этому: они вместе смотрят записи игр, обсуждают схемы и по выходным иногда — когда Кагеяма дома — тренируют пасы. Но потом Кагеяма уезжает на сборы, на игру, на тренировку, ещё куда-нибудь, и Хината остаётся один.

Можно делать вид, что всё нормально, что так и должно быть, но Хината не умеет. Он злится, завидует Кагеяме и упорно тренируется в его отсутствие и вместе с ним тоже. Чувствует, что остался далеко позади, и никак не может смириться с этим: не пренебрегает ни единой возможностью потренироваться и, кажется, начинает сходить с ума.

Наверное, его усилий всё-таки недостаточно, потому что сдвинуться с мёртвой точки никак не получается. Наверное, нужно что-то ещё: больше тренироваться, усерднее. Или как-то по-другому. Вот только все привычные методы уже испробованы, а других Хината не знает.

Но разве безвыходным ситуациям под силу погасить его рвение?

***

Хината широко зевает, а потом массирует веки пальцами — глаза закрываются против воли, ужасно хочется спать.

— Может, хватит на сегодня? — нерешительно спрашивает он и тычет Кагеяму в бок, привлекая внимание. — Эй, То-о-обио!

Как будто можно так просто оторвать Кагеяму от просмотра записей накануне игры. С ним можно делать что угодно: рисовать маркером солнышки на щеке, завязывать хвостики из отросших за последнее время волос смешными резинками, одолженными у Нацу. Закидывать на него руки и ноги, пытаться устроиться поспать на коленях или просто лениво разглядывать, следя за проявляющимися эмоциями.

Кагеяма меняется, когда дело касается волейбола, — ему он отдаёт всего себя. На первом месте для него волейбол, а уже потом — Хината. Сам Хината не видит в этом ничего странного, ведь у него всё точно так же. И, наверное, поэтому им так хорошо вместе.

— Не игнорируй меня! — злится Хината и бодает Кагеяму головой.

Сильные пальцы, грубовато зарывшиеся в волосы, сердитое: «Не мешай», — и тихий вздох. Хината придвигается ближе и сворачивается у Кагеямы под боком, тянет устало:

— Пойдём уже спать...

Кагеяма кивает, но не отрывает взгляда от монитора. С ним всегда так: перед играми сам не свой, словно забывает об окружающем мире. Но никогда — о Хинате. Может сидеть за просмотром видео до самого утра и игнорировать все попытки пообщаться, но обязательно разбудит на учёбу и, широко зевая, пожелает хорошего дня. Может уехать на несколько недель, но всегда отвечает на бесконечные сообщения Хинаты, который сразу же начинает скучать, и привозит для него интересный сувенир.

Хината считает это само собой разумеющимся — как и то, что он накрывает в очередной раз заснувшего на диване Кагеяму пледом, заботливо подтыкая края, или, уходя на учёбу, оставляет на столе завтрак — ради этого он даже научился готовить. Вполне сносно — Кагеяма никогда не жалуется и просит добавки.

Хината радуется тому, что имеет, но хочет большего. Он всегда хочет большего. Как, например, сейчас. Ему отчаянно хочется внимания, а не сидеть рядом. Но в то же время он понимает, что по-другому никак: либо всё остаётся как есть, либо ему необходимо догнать Кагеяму.

— Я спать. — Хината встаёт и с наслаждением потягивается — тело совсем затекло от сидения в одной позе. — Идём, — говорит он в пустоту, зная, что не получит реакции — началась вторая половина решающего сета.

Но Кагеяма ставит видео на паузу и тянет Хинату за футболку к себе.

— Спокойной ночи.

— Не сиди долго, — тут же улыбается Хината и звонко чмокает Кагеяму в нос, вызывая этим наигранно-недовольную гримасу. А затем замечает встревоженно: — У тебя уже глаза совсем красные.

Кагеяма лишь молча кивает и возвращается к просмотру. Хината ещё пару секунд стоит рядом, а потом, окрылённый неожиданной мыслью, сбегает на кухню.

Раз уж они живут вместе, то первее всего нужно позаботиться о здоровье Кагеямы, который почему-то решил последовать примеру Великого Короля и стал усиленно налегать на просмотр видео. Так и зрение недолго посадить, а такого исхода Хинате совсем не хочется. Если уж догонять, то собственными силами, а не способствовать устранению Кагеямы из сборной.

Глазных капель на привычном месте Хината не находит, зато выуживает из аптечки бинт и смачивает его прохладной водой — должно подойти.

— Какого?.. — шипит Кагеяма и пытается оттолкнуть руку подальше от лица.

— У тебя глаза красные, завтра вообще их не откроешь, — серьёзно говорит Хината и снова тянется к лицу Кагеямы. И добавляет смущённо: — А капли я не нашёл.

— Сумка.

— Что? — Хината непонимающе моргает и замирает.

Кагеяма отводит его руку от своего лица и отбирает бинт.

— Капли. Они лежат у меня в сумке.

Сумка где-то в прихожей и завалена вещами, Хинате приходится потрудиться, чтобы вытащить её. Внутри образцовый порядок — не то что у самого Хинаты, — только несколько помятых бумажек выделяются из общей картины. Хината из любопытства разворачивает одну и краснеет. Это стикеры, которые он оставляет у тарелки с завтраком: «Удачного дня!», «Хорошей тренировки!» и «Постарайся». «Твои пасы — лучшие!». Хината сминает последнюю бумажку и тихо стонет, уткнувшись лицом в ладони: ну кто вообще таскает такое в сумке?

Капли лежат в боковом кармане, и Хината не сразу замечает их — они какие-то другие, в непривычной упаковке. Не увлажняющие. Хината вчитывается в мелкие буквы и хмурится. «Идиот Кагеяма!» — сердито бурчит себе под нос и стискивает пузырёк в кулаке.

Когда он возвращается обратно, Кагеяма лежит и всё же прижимает к глазам бинт.

— Всё настолько серьёзно?

Кагеяма приподнимается и прищурившись смотрит на Хинату, никак не реагирует на вопрос и протягивает руку.

— Давай сюда.

Хината ещё крепче сжимает пузырёк в кулаке и снова спрашивает:

— Почему мне не сказал?

— Не посчитал нужным, — отвечает Кагеяма и снова требовательно протягивает руку.

Это обидно, очень, но Хината лишь закусывает губу и отдаёт Кагеяме пузырёк с каплями. Они разберутся с этим завтра.

Если вообще разберутся. Кажется, Кагеяма считает, что всё в порядке.

***

Хината возвращается домой поздно и в паршивом настроении — с утра он проспал, выбежал из дома, не собравшись, и за целый день не смог урвать ни минуты, чтобы позвонить Кагеяме. Не то чтобы обида уже прошла, но какой смысл дуться, если Кагеяма этого всё равно не замечает?

По дороге домой Хината, чувствуя, что вот-вот умрёт от голода прямо на месте, заходит в комбини — купить что-нибудь перекусить. Конечно, он предпочёл бы нормальный ужин, но его нужно готовить — Кагеяма, скорее всего, тоже обходился весь день перекусами, так что холодильник пустой.

Вгрызаясь в пирожок с мясом, Хината быстро просматривает новости на мобильнике, но день выдался тихий и ничего заслуживающего внимания не произошло.

Мобильник мигает, уведомляя о новом сообщении.

От: Тобио ( `ε´ )  
я был неправ  
_[Просмотрено: 22:43]_

Всего несколько коротких слов, но Хината радостно улыбается, чувствуя, что они наконец-то могут найти общий язык. И торопится домой, сжимая в руке пакет с оставшимися пирожками.

Вещи в прихожей разбросаны, и Хината вспоминает, что вроде как его очередь наводить порядок — найти бы ещё на это силы.

Кагеяма сидит под котацу и снова перебирает какие-то листы. Наверняка у них там готовится что-то масштабное и жутко секретное, раз ни слова ещё не сказал. На ум резко приходит вчерашний разговор и фраза Кагеямы: «Не посчитал нужным». Вдруг и сейчас то же самое?

Хината замирает в дверном проходе, так и не раздевшись толком. Спросить или не спросить? Сказать или нет? Не будет ли это игрой в одни ворота?

— Ну? Чего тебе? — Кагеяма поднимает уставший взгляд и подпирает голову рукой. Под другой рукой лежат разноцветные схемы и исписанные листы.

— Учишь? — удивляется Хината и даже забывает, зачем сюда пришёл.

Кагеяма кивает и снова возвращается к листам, всем своим видом говоря: «Бери то, за чем пришёл, и не мешай». Но Хината мнётся в дверях и молчит. Вчера они оба были неправы, вот только извиняться, кажется, придётся одному Хинате — Кагеяма не похож на того, кто испытывает угрызения совести.

— Тобио, — снова пробует завязать разговор Хината, тщетно пытаясь придумать хоть что-нибудь. — У нас всё в порядке?

Звучит совершенно по-идиотски, но нужно же с чего-то начинать. Так хотя бы с этого.

Кагеяма поднимает на него удивлённый взгляд.

— У тебя что-то случилось?

От этого наивного вопроса, от этой незамутнённости, от этой... невнимательности к чужим чувствам Хинате хочется заорать и кинуть в Кагеяму чем-нибудь.

***

Когда Кагеяма говорит, что его не будет месяц — за обедом, словно между делом, — Хината замолкает и отставляет тарелку.

— Невкусно? — подозрительно спрашивает Кагеяма и поднимает глаза от очередной распечатки — да Хината их уже ненавидит, на самом деле! Они повсюду! Словно... словно они важнее, чем сам Хината.

— Нет. То есть... вкусно, но я не голоден, — бормочет он, вставая из-за стола.

— Тогда что? — Кагеяма откладывает листы в сторону и пристально смотрит на него.

Со временем, прожитым вместе, Кагеяма явно стал более чутким — насколько это вообще возможно с его характером, — и соврать ему теперь почти невозможно. По крайней мере, тогда когда у самого Хинаты всё написано на лице.

— Ты... Ты не говорил, что уедешь на месяц, — ему обидно, что, оказывается, Кагеяма так много от него утаивает. — Ты вообще мне ничего не говоришь.

— Ха? Что ты несёшь?

Они всегда делились друг с другом всем без утайки, но теперь, когда Кагеяму пригласили в сборную, что-то изменилось.

Наверное Хинате просто обидно, что его старания остаются незамеченными. Можно тренироваться хоть до потери пульса, но от этого он не станет ближе к сборной.

— Так тебе нужно, чтобы я говорил об этом? — удивляется Кагеяма и замирает с недонесёнными до рта палочками. Глупо выглядит.

Это и смешно, и очень-очень грустно — как будто они не научились говорить друг с другом. Как будто совсем отдалились.

— Нужно.

В голосе явственно звучит обида, но смысла скрывать её и нет.

— Так бы сразу и сказал.

«Это уже похоже на полшага к пониманию», — думает Хината и хочет дать себе подзатыльник за то, что сам не дошёл до такого элементарного действия.

***

Самолёт у Кагеямы рано утром, и Хината не спит всю ночь, боясь не услышать будильник. То, что они не договорили вечером, тревожит — Хината не хочет оставаться наедине со своими мыслями, когда Кагеямы не будет рядом. Можно, конечно, разбудить его прямо сейчас и высказать всё, что накопилось за эти полгода, но... В любой другой день Хината именно так бы и сделал, получив за это пару затрещин и сердитый выговор от заспанного Кагеямы, но не сегодня.

Накануне вечером Хината подлезает под руку Кагеямы и утыкается лицом ему в грудь, отказываясь отодвинуться хотя бы на немного. Игнорирует ворчание и попытки отодвинуть, игнорирует бесконечных «тупиц» и угрозы столкнуть с кровати. В конце концов Кагеяма просто крепко прижимает Хинату к себе и долго гладит его по волосам, перед тем как заснуть.

Наверное, у них всё же «всё нормально». Просто они ещё не научились решать свои проблемы по-взрослому.

Через пару часов Хината по-прежнему не может заснуть и вертится, пытаясь найти удобную позу. Кагеяма спит как убитый и не обращает ни малейшего внимания на копошения за спиной.

«Если попить воды, наверняка получится заснуть», — решает Хината и выскальзывает из постели. Но стоит зайти на кухню, как сон окончательно пропадает, и Хината, устало подперев голову рукой, начинает неторопливо листать волейбольные новости на телефоне.

***

Резкий рингтон будильника вырывает Хинату из сна. Он ошарашенно оглядывается по сторонам и понимает, что заснул на кухне за столом. Тело ломит, а рука, на которой он лежал, затекла. Хината потягивается, а потом с ужасом оглядывается — неужели проспал?!

Перед носом стоит тарелка, накрытая колпаком — обычный завтрак, — а в прихожей что-то брякает и звенит.

Утро.

Он всё-таки проспал!

Хината подпрыгивает на месте, чуть не опрокинув стол, скидывает плед с плеч и вихрем срывается с места. Нужно поймать Кагеяму до того, как он уедет. Сказать самое главное. То, что гложет уже очень давно.

— Тобио!

Кагеяма, полностью одетый и собранный и уже стоящий на пороге, поворачивается.

— Почему ты не разбудил меня? — Хинате хочется обидеться, но он слишком рад, что всё-таки успел увидеть Кагеяму перед отъездом.

— Ты крепко спал, — пожимает плечами тот. — И выглядел уставшим. 

— Ты тоже, — хмурится Хината. — Ты выглядишь ужасно в последнее время. 

— Тебе не понять, что значит быть в сбор... — Кагеяма осекается и замолкает, не договорив. Кажется, в последнее время он даже старается быть более тактичным. Не давить на больные места. 

Хината хмурится и переводит взгляд в пол. Невольно вырвавшееся уже не загнать обратно; настроение стремительно падает. Зачем этот идиот вечно говорит что-то не вовремя?!

— Если ты сдашься сейчас — проиграешь, — сухо говорит Кагеяма. — Уже не хочешь быть со мной на равных?

Хината резко вскидывает голову и встречается взглядом с Кагеямой: тот выглядит слишком спокойным. Даже если бы Кагеяма орал или говорил что-нибудь надменно-злобное, оно бы вряд ли подействовало так же сильно, как простые факты.

«Ты хотел доказать, что рост не главное, и доказал».  
«Ты хотел летать. И летал».  
«Ты хотел. Ты смог».

Хинате нечего возразить — ведь всё это правда. Он сжимает зубы и выдыхает, закрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в голос Кагеямы. Вспоминает то, что было, и ощущает, как в груди растворяется странное чувство, что не давало ему покоя с того момента, как Кагеяма получил приглашение, оставив его, Хинату, далеко позади.

— Шоё, — голос Кагеямы звучит громче, и Хината открывает глаза. — Ты можешь, если захочешь.

— Я не проиграю, — это в первую очередь звучит как вызов — самому себе, своей воле, возможностям. Тому, что всё можно преодолеть. — Тобио, — Хината невольно повышает голос и вцепляется Кагеяме в плечо. Наверное, это больно, но тот не обращает внимания. Слова застревают в горле. — Я... я догоню тебя!

Кагеяма коротко кивает и наклоняет голову набок, словно намереваясь сказать гадость.

— Будешь отлынивать — и этого никогда не случится. — Хината фыркает, не сдержавшись, и Кагеяма недовольно фыркает: — Придурок. Отвали от меня, а то опоздаю.

Дверь за ним хлопает, а Хината глупо улыбается, чувствуя, что готов свернуть горы — не то что догнать Кагеяму.


End file.
